Travellers Tales Volume 1
by Tweek1
Summary: Follow the advetures of Guildsmaster Reti'ak


DISCLAMER:- The Name D'ni is owned by Cyan.Inc  
and is in no way any property of mine.  
  
TravelersTales Volume 1  
Endiu' ahdo Sehv  
  
Rummaging through the rubble he searched for books, Any books would do he just wanted to know if any of the D'ni survived the fall. His hand brushed against something cool, looking down he removed a few small pieces of stone. He picked up the object and blew a thick layer of dust off it, he traced the D'ni script with his fingers   
'Endiu' Ahdo' he said to himself  
He opened the Kormahn and looked at the dimly lit linking panel, taking a cloth he wiped the panel, at once the glow increased. Putting the book into his bag he gave a quick glance around the room scanning for other books, seeing none he took out a map and marked down where he had found the book and the circumstances in which it was found.  
He walked briskly along the dead streets, he stopped and stood listening for a minute happy that he had not heard anything he carried on walking, he had walked but twenty meters when he stopped again, but this time he knew he had heard something. The man and the boy walked on, they had not noticed the figure sink into the shadows they spoke very little to each other.  
'They are heading to the common libraries' he thought as he stepped out of the shadows. Out of the corner of his eye he could swear he just saw another figure lurking in the shadows  
"What on the makers name is going on here" he said under his breath.  
Still he marched on towards the guild district and up to one of the mansions   
Half of the building had fallen away in the quakes the black stone of the house that was dashed with red looked as new now as it did when it was first built.  
Giving a quick look around him to make sure he had not been seen he ducked under the broken door way and in to the house, he made his way down the hallway that lead to a study. Once there he turn left and walked over to a wall  
Entering a code that was hidden in a picture hanging, the wall gave a slight clicking of cogs followed by the grating noise of the rock as a small section of the rock sank back in the wall the slid to the right, as it did a shelf slid out of the wall on the shelf lay an open linking book. He set the timer on the wall hanging for one minute, with that done he placed his hand upon the linking panel and the room was left behind, a minute later the shelf slid back into the wall and the section of wall slide back into place leaving the room looking like no-one had been there.  
  
He knew he could kill himself by linking to this age afterall who knows what happened to it, It could have gone nova or just sank into a sea of molten lava.  
But to be honest he didn't care   
'You only live once' he would have said life's to short but then he realised that seeming he would live for 300 years that statement was rather useless.  
He finished packing and picked up his book back to D'ni, he put it in his black leather bag and open the book of Endiu' Ahdo he watched the panel as the view flew across the turquoise sea and over a island of a green forest lush meadows and a tall peak of white rock.  
He passed his hand over the book and pressed it firmly on the page. The his hand became transparent as the window grew bigger and bigger until it enveloped him he felt himself merge with the image then came the darkness  
Then the island slowly came into view and he found himself standing on a hill.  
Looking around him his eyes were met with the most beautiful site he had ever seen.  
"Hey you there!" called a voice   
Turning he asked "Who me?"  
"Yes, who are you"  
"I'am Master Reti'ak of the guild of writers, And you sir?"  
"D'ni, your D'ni? But I thought..."  
"I asked you a question sir, Who are you?"  
"I am D'ehtehra"  
"D'ni too, then" this was a statement but the other shook his head  
"No, I am a native this age the Elders taught us D'ni"  
"Can you take me to them?"  
"Yes"  
There was all sorts of commotion going on as Reti'ak and D'ehtehra entered the village. They walked up to a large classical looking building made of a polished deep blue marble, D'ehtehra push open the huge Nara doors and they stepped inside, The room was round despite the building itself was square huge banners of Guild badges and tapestries depicting great scenes of D'ni history  
hung high around the room, the floor was a great mosaic of the Endiu' Ahdo age. Giant columns of marble reached up to the high roof, in the center of the room in a kind of semi circle were six marble thrown's all of which were occupied.  
"D'ehtehra what is the meaning of this, we have important matters to discuss  
here."  
"I'm sorry my Lord, but this man he clams he is from D'ni"  
"D'ni? Is something wrong do the high counsel wish to speak with us"  
"The High Counsel? Erm__ no, No they don't. May I ask a question?"  
"Go ahead"  
"How long has it been since you last went to D'ni?"  
" Well it must be about 40 years," said on of the lords  
'Oh my, they don't know of the tragedy that bestowed D'ni' Reti'ak thought to himself  
"Why do you ask?" said another lord  
" Well it li__" he was interrupted as another person entered the room  
"My lords" he said bowing "The King wishes to speak to the new comer"  
"Then you must go to the King" said one of the lords  
Reti'ak gave a slight bow, turned and walk to the man who had came with the news  
"Follow me" he said  
A carrage, lead by two odd looking creatures, pulled up just as the two men steeped though the big Nara doors   
The carrage was a big simple back square with doors in each side the windows were stained glass except the round windows that were set into the doors the wheels were made of strong wood with metal clips to strenghen them.The two creatures pulling the carrage were skinney looking things they looked as if the hadn't been fed in weeks the skin was a pale pink with a faint hint of green to it,its main was blood red and its eyes were green,the creatures heads looked like horses heads but more hostile its teeth sharp as razors,its feet instead of hooves the creatures had claws.  
"Get in" said the man  
Reti'ak climbed in and sat on the black leather seats, he made himself as the other man climbed in he shut the door and the carrage started off.Reti'ak took out his sketch book from his bag and did a quick sketch of the creatures  
"The creatures pulling the carrage are Ramadons" Said the man seeing what Reti'ak was drawing.  
"They are the strangest of creatures" replied Re'ti'ak give a slight smile.  
They were heading towards the the tall peak of white rock which is where the Kings palace stood they turned down a long dirt track that had a row of trees running along both sides of it.They reached a gate of silver that was set in to a vast wall of white marble the road ran through the gate and the split into two roads the went around a vast grass mound and met again in the front door of the palace, The palace was a huge classical looking building a tower rose out of the center of the palace.In front of the palce was a mound, in the center of the mound was a large over extravigant fountain.The carrage took the road to the left and rolled up to the front of the palace. The carrage stopped and the door opened Reti'ak and the man climbed out and was promptly greated by 2 men in royal blue robes   
"This way please"  
Reti'ak walked with them,the other man who had travelled with Reti'ak stayed  
at the carrage.  
  
The King walked into the room and sat down in a vast golden throne that was finished off with a rich purple material,the room was circular with the wall behind the throne opened up to reveal a balcony. Just as he had gotten comfortable the doors opened and his servents came in with Reti'ak following close behind.  
"Ah you must be the one from D'ni" boomed the king  
"my lord, that is correct" he gave a slight bow  
The king clapped his hands "leave us now"  
The servents bowed and left the room the king turned to Reti'ak  
"D'ni eh? so people survived then"  
This comment had caught Reti'ak completly off guard  
"You know? but how"  
"Yes I know about the fall I had brought the people of this age before the last revolt of Veovis  
they think D'ni still thrives,I was a Grandmaster of the Guild of Writers you see.So the people looked  
to me for guidence they appointed me King, And who am I to complain this way it makes it easier  
to hide the truth from them."  
"But why hide it from them? they have a right to know"  
"Why" the king now became angry "I gave them all of this with out me they would be dead if they find out the truth they'll see people survived,they will want to go back and rebuild the great kingdom then where will I be? hey?"  
The king pressed a small hidden button on the arm of his throne. a second later a servent came in   
"Escort the young man to the book room please" waved the king  
Reti'ak turned and walked off with the sevent  
'Book room, why the book room? maybe he's taking me back to D'ni' Reti'ak thought to himself  
the servent took him through another set of doors from those he used before. The room was a plain white  
circular room with big Nara doors at the other side, in the center on the floor was a gold circle that was surounded by three gold rings. The servent had stopped just before the center of the room.  
"why have we stopped" asked Ret'ak  
The servent said nothing but instead pointed to the gold circle. As he did so the circle lifted out of the ground, Reki'ak quickly noticed that it was infact a lift.The servent ushared Reti'ak into the lift as he got in the lift sank back into the ground leaving the servent behind. The lift desended what seemed almost half a mile by Reti'aks guess.It stopped and light flickered on and standind there was the servent Reti'ak had just left behind  
'how on the makers name did he get down here so fast' he thought to the servent he asked "how did you_"  
but he stopped as he noticed the servent wasn't listening.Reti'ak stepped out of the lift as he did it acended back up into the ceiling of the room, it was then he noticed it.The room was covered by rows upon rows of books covering all the walls from top to bottom.He followed the servent to a desk upon it lay a purple bound book its pannel glowing faintly.  
"There you go, link with this"  
"But this is a kormahn"  
the servent looked uneasy "erm yes there is a linking book to D'ni in there"  
"Do you have a linking book from that age back to this one" asked Reti'ak suspiciously.  
"Yes" said the servent tapping a thin brown bound book "But you shall not need it"  
Reti'ak considered it a moment  
'Why shouldn't I link, the book back to D'ni must be there' he thought  
turning to the servent he began to speak but was interupted "hey, its ok I have my own book here I can use__"  
The servent turned towards the lift as it acended from the ceiling,Reti'ak took this moment to grab the linking book for the age,he just managed to stash it in his cloak when the servent turned back towards him  
and gestured towards the book.Reti'ak placed his hand on the image and faded from view.  
The servent grinned and left to tell the king the deed was done. He had not however, noticed that the linking book back from the age was missing.  
  
Reti'ak stepped out of the darkness of the cage and closed the big nara gate that covered the entrance  
He had hidden the linking book on a shelf near to the ceiling of the cave. he adjusted his glasses, as he did so, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head his vision swirled and he was plunged into darkness.  
He awoke to find himself tied to a tree,He was surrounded by primitive humans who were geared up in hunting equipment.They wore masks of greens and brown colours like a sort of camofluage a crude one if that. Two tribes man approached Reti'ak and offered him a drink of water but he refused he had worked on the principle that if he was bound to a tree and they offered water there could be a chance that the water is drugged,And so they had cut him loose and pointed off into the distance,it was at this point he realised that they were indeed out to hunt and he had become the hunted.Reti'ak ran faster and faster through the forest branches whipped him, biteing into his skin, brambles clawed at his body, His heart hammered but still he ran.In the distance behind him he heard a great cry, they were after him now the hunt had begun.  
He clambered over some rocks that jutted out of the ground he ran onwards untill he came to a big hollow tree he stopped for a minute to catch his breath leaning against the tree he tried to make sense of what was going on, He heard the natives approaching,then someone grabbed him from behind a clawed hand covered his mouth stopping from speaking and he was dragged into the tree and down into a long tunnel.  
The figure turned and closed a door way that they had just come from,seeing what Reti'ak was about to do the stranger but her finger to her lips  
"come with me" she said leading him down a tunnel  
The tunnel opened out into a large cave which had a pool of fresh water at the back of it,to the left was a fire and left overs of half eaten animals,to the right was a bed made of leaves and twigs.  
"I'm sorry bout that" she said  
A young lady about the same age as Reti'ak stood infront of him,her hair was long and a red brown colour  
her pale eyes sparkled with a depth of hidden knowledge she was slim build and about three inches shorter than Reti'ak himself,her hands were covered by heavy looking brown leather gloves the fingers of which were covered in a strong metal and had been shaped into points, her body however was covered in a hooded cloak of greens browns and blacks of a camofluage.  
"who are you? what are you doing here?" asked Reti'ak  
"I am H'azehl, I was, like you I dare say, cast in to this age by the King of Endiu' ahdo"  
"Yes I was cast into this age by the King, I am Master Reti'ak of the Guild of Writers and i thank you,  
you have proberbly saved my life"  
"No I have saved you life, once you were captured they would have eaten you,cannibals you see.  
the king knows about them he feeds them slaves you know."  
"why did he put you here? and how did you survive?"  
"I was living on the age when by chance i discovered somthing about D'ni being distroyed,I asked the King  
and he said it was true and asked me not to tell anyone.One of his servents lead me to a book room and told me to link to this age I refused but he forced my hand upon the pannel and here I am. The natives tried to hunt for me but i found this cave and so i dug a tunnel to the tree in order to help people that were sent here by the king"  
"Oh my,Iam from D'ni,I was looking for survivors to come back and rebuild what has been lost but the king didnt want word getting out about what happpened and put me upon this age.How long have you been here?"  
"Oh about a year thats all,out of maybe five or six your the only person I've saved in time"  
"Well perhaps I can save you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I only mean that i have a linking book out of this age"  
"how did you manage that?"  
"I took it in the short space of time that the servent had his back turned to me"  
"Im impressed, Where is it?"  
"In the linking cave"  
H'azehl gave Reti'ak a cloak and some gloves to put on  
"What do you use these gloves for?" he asked  
"Climbing, gathering food, defence, you know"  
He nodded then followed her along the tunnel and up into the hollow tree, she whispered for him to stay there and he could see why a native was but a meter from the tree she pulled the hood up over her head and  
quietly walked up behind him but he heard her and turned he went to scream out for help but was cut short as the metal fingers of H'azehl's gloves slid through his throat, blood poured from his neck as he dropped to the ground.  
"Come on we must hurry" she called  
Reti'ak emerged from the tree and followed her, They ran towards the east side of the island which was where the hill was, and upon the hill was the linking cave entrance.H'azehl was leading and carried on running even as something solid hit Reti'aks shin he fell to the ground with a crumpled thud,H'azehl stopped and turned to see a native had tripped Reti'ak up and Was now about to claim his prize but Reti'ak was quick on his feet he stood up and dropped a bit bring his head in line with the natives chest, Reti'ak shifted his weight and drove his right fist into the natives stomach there was a gushing sound as the air was knocked out of the tribesman Reti'ak grabbed the man,took off his mask,grabbed his head and brought it down to meet his knee in one swift move, the natives head shot back into the air from the force and he slumpted to the ground.  
"My,My theres more to you than meets the eye,is he dead?"  
"No, just unconscience"  
Reti'ak picked up the Natives sword and ran on towards the cave with H'azehl next to him they climbed the  
hill trying to keep hidden a couple of times they had to stop and wait as members of the tribe had run past  
it was almost night now and they had reached the top of the hill but only to find a camp fire burning surrounded by four sleeping tribesmen  
"What are we to do H'azehl"  
"Watch" she said   
Her hand pulled something out from under her cloak,it was a small black leater pouch she opened it and took out four little darts  
"These will put them into a very deep sleep so that they wont disturb us"  
She walked over to the first man and pushed the dart into his neck his eys flutterd slightly Reti'ak was sure they would wake up but as H'azehl put the last dart in they didn't.  
Inside the cave Reti'ak took the book from its hiding place and opened it   
"Ladies first" he said holding the book out to her  
She placed her hand on the image and vanished, Reti'ak moved quickly he left the cave and closed the gate he walked over to the fire and dropped the book into the flames,He reached down and before the book could burn placed his hand on the image.  
  
The air shimmered as Reti'ak came into view next to H'azehl. He walked to the desk and pressed the golden button which called the lift they waited for a minute or two for the lift to decend.  
"Get in, Theres only room for one person at a time I'll come up after you"  
"But__" she made to refuse but was cut short  
"No buts,now go"  
H'azehl stepped into the lift and it ascended into the ceiling Reti'ak took the opertunaty to look aroung the book room. He walked to the desk and picked up the book of the age he had just escaped from,and placed it in his bag, to the left of the desk lay a large pile of kortee'nea and blank linking books  
'There must be ten books here'  
He picked each book up and placed each one in his bag there was a light thud behind him as the lift met the ground.Reti'ak picked up his sword and walked to the lift.  
H'azehl rushed over to Reti'ak as he stepped out of the lift.  
"come on, lets get out of here" she whispered  
"No you go and wait for me outside try and keep hidden,I have an unfinished matter to settle with the king"  
And with that he turned on his heel and rushed over to the entrance to the throne room, Hazehl shook her  
head and walked to the stairs.  
The king was addressing the high consil when the door opened and Reti'ak walked in.  
"Y-you! you should be dead"  
The lords,who saw that Reti'ak had entered the room, looked at the king in disbelief  
"Why should he be dead my king" asked one of the lords  
"Yes my king" Reti'ak said in a mocking tone " why dont you tell them,why should I be dead?"  
"Reti'ak shut up, You Obet" turning to the lord who had just spoke"you Obet stay out of this"  
"Some king you are, Tell them about the fall of D'ni why they are here.Tell them now or i will"   
Reti'ak drew his sword with this last statment.The king walked behind his throne and took a sword from the back of his throne.  
"D'ni, what of D'ni? it has fallen you say,Speak my king what of D'ni" Obet spoke  
"Oh do be quiet" growled the king  
"Fine then I'll tell you my lords, D'ni has fallen a plauge killed everyone there are survivers of course.But you king here wants you to stay here with him so he can be of god like proportions. Is that right king?"  
"Reti'ak shut up will you things where fine before you turned up"  
But these people have a right to know these things,to return to their homes  
"This is their home"  
"Then its true?" asked another of the lords  
"yes it is" the king said as he trust his sword in to the lords stomach.  
The lord dropped to his knees and fell forward with a thud. The other lords gave a slight gasp and fled from the room, the king ran after them but was stopped by Reti'ak  
"Get out of my way, they must not tell the others"  
Reti'ak swang his sword The king took a step to the right and the sword missed him,the king broght his sword up,it met Reti'ak's sword the swords singing as they met as the battle continued they slowly edged over to the balconey.  
The rain was coming down heavily the lightning flashed at random intervals and a strong wind had picked up.Mah'ree was ducked down behing the fountain she heard a scream even over the sound of the beating rain,She looked up at the roof to see the king standing on the edge of the balcony looking down and below him lying on a section of roof was Reti'ak  
"No" Hazehl cried.  
  
Reti'ak looked up to see the king looking down on him his crown was gone his cloak flapping in the wind the his hair plastered to his face by the rain.Reti'ak felt around him for his sword but it had slid into the gutter to his left,the king leaped from the balcony his sword pointing downwards.Reti'ak rolled to his right as the kings sword made contact with the section of roof where Reti'ak was lying,He got to his feet and swung his fist at the king catching him in the stomach the king doubled over and Reti'ak stepped past to retrive his sword but the king had recovered.Reti'ak felt a sharp pain in the back as the kings sword made contact with him Reti'ak lost his footing and dissapeared over the edge of the roof.  
"Victory sweet victory" he sang   
He started walking towards the tower when his body froze with the sound of a voice  
"Not yet" growled the voice  
The king turned around but nothing was there, he turned back towards the tower and there stood Reti'ak  
"Tsahvahn?"  
"looks that way doesn't it" a mocking tone in his voice now.  
The King lunged towards Reti'ak, He dodged thrusting his sword into the kings rib cage he let out an in human scream,H'azehl watched as the king staggered around then fell of the side of the roof.  
  
Those who had wished to return to D'ni with Reti'ak and H'azehl had assembled on the hill to which Reti'ak had first linked to Endiu' ahdo.Holding the book open for H'azehl to link he gave her a smile as she faded from view Obet stepped up to link but as he placed his hand near the book his eyes became wide with fright his mouth dropped open and the colour fled from his face  
"Shorah Tsahvahn" hissed a voice behind   
Reti'ak turned to see the king standing there blood dripping from his lips, his chest also covered in blood his once rich clothes were now dirty tattered rags his eyes black with a demonic rage he looked the living effergy of evil.Retiak discreetly put the book back to Lume inside his cloak.  
"The book" hissed the king "give it to me now"  
Reti'ak reached into his bag and took out the book he had been imprisoned on but held it close to his chest.  
"If you please, Oh i will return shortly but the girl escaped therefore she will suffer for it"  
He grabbed the book from Reti'ak with such a force that Reti'ak thought that the king would tear the book.  
"See you soon Tsahvahn" growled the king   
"Not likely" smiled Reti'ak as the king placed his hand on the panel  
The kings evil glare faded into thin air.Obet turned to Reti'ak   
"Hey, you had better go after him"  
"No he has not gone to D'ni. I switched the books he's just linked to his savage prison age"  
Obet chuckled to himself it had been a smart move on Reti'ak's part.   
"Come we shall need to burn the linking book" Reti'ak spoke as he started to walk.  
The fire was burning nicely Reti'ak dropped the prison book onto the fire.He took the book to Lume and open it to the first page he watched the image floating around the Lume Age.  
"See you shortly"   
He placed his hand on the page and linked after he went Obet stepped up to the book.  
There was a crackle from the fire then a pop as sparks flew up landing on the book back to Lume,The book instantly caught fire.  
"No,No this cannot be afterall this no" cried Obet   
The other lords seeing what he was about to do tried to stopped him   
"No, Obet don't do it the link is damaged who knows where you'll end up"  
But their efforts were not enough, he managed to just skim the page with his finger tips the link was made and the other lords fell to the floor due to the lack of Obet's missing body.Getting up they looked to the book but it was too far gone to be used.  
Obet's image came half in to view he was still transparent Reti'ak knew somthing was wrong Obet looked down at his hands then up to Reti'ak And H'azehl  
"The book caught fire" was the only words that came through clear enough for Reti'ak to hear.  
Obet vanished out of view once more  
"We've lost him" H'azehl spoke this time  
The air shimmered once again this time Obet linked succesfully, he was shakeing.  
"Oh my,Oh my that was unpleasent"  
"What about the others" asked H'azehl  
"The book caught fire they didn't get off the Age" replied Obet  
"Shall we go back for them" she added  
"No i dont think so, we should wait a while before returning"  
"Agreed" Reti'ak gave a nod of approvement.  
"So H'azehl will you be wanting your own age to live upon?" asked Reti'ak  
"No I'll stay with you if you dont mind"  
"Not at all" he smiled "What about you Obet will you live upon your own age"  
"Yes I think I will if you dont mind"  
"Not at all" he said opening his bag,He took out a Kortee'nea and a blank linking book   
"Why thank you Tsahvahn" Obet took the books from Reti'ak and gave a slight bow  
"Come H'azehl I will show you around, You to Obet"  



End file.
